The invention relates to a noise and heat insulating structural component. More specifically, such structural components may be wall sections or windows if the component is made of transparent material.
The prior art comprises many possibilities for the noise and heat insulation of wall surfaces and window surfaces. For example, it is customary to cover wall elements with additional layers of structural materials secured to the wall elements such as mats of bituminous material, glass fiber mats arranged in several layers and in combination with damping or insulating panels.
As far as the heat and noise insulation is concerned, the windows of buildings are considered to be the actual weak spots because heat loss is primarily caused by the small heat insulation characteristic of the windows. The insulations additionally arranged along the interface between the window sash frame and the wall are relatively ineffective. Thus, a noise insulation for keeping the noise level low is very limited for the window areas and actually rather minimal if at all present. It has been suggested to improve the noise and heat insulation by means of so-called multiple pane windows. So-called noise protection windows require a large structural depth and the weight per surface area is so large that it is not possible to construct these windows as windows that may be opened. Prior art efforts toward achieving noise and heat insulating surface areas have heretofore resulted in rather large expense in terms of material and space.